(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of printing devices and more particularly, to a stamping apparatus and a method for forming a stamp and a method for forming an image on a media.
(2) Prior Art
A hand-stamp stamping apparatus typically forms an image on a media such as a piece of paper by first pressing a stamp surface on which an image is formed into a pad containing ink. The stamp surface is then pressed onto the piece of paper so as to form an image. Typically, an image is formed upon the surface of the stamp by engraving or etching one of the sides of the stamp. The stamp surface may also be formed by etching, engraving or molding a thin strip of material so as to form an image on the strip. The strip is then affixed to the stamp. Each stamp typically has only one image formed on a single surface of the stamp for stamping. As only one image is typically contained on any given stamp surface, it is not uncommon to use a large number of stamps for forming complex decorative images. Prior art methods for using one stamp to create more than one stamped image have included the use of stamps having multiple stamp surfaces. However, the image formed on the stamp surface is usually permanent. Therefore, the number of images which may be formed is limited by the number of stamp surfaces. One prior art method for forming a plurality of images using a single stamp involves the use of movable gears which expose any of a number of different images. This type of apparatus is commonly used for date-stamping documents. Other than this type of multiple image stamping machines, most stamps have only one image formed on the stamp surface or placed onto a given stamp surface. What is needed is a stamping apparatus and a method for stamping which will allow for multiple images to be created on a single stamp surface which may include multiple stamp surfaces.